


【TSN/ME】It's a Secret

by jijijijijiu



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

周五下午四点二十分，Mark Zurkerberg的身影准时出现在FB众多猴子的视野里。  
向来以公司为家的CEO大人终于学会了早退，而FB的猴子们从一开始的惊恐到后来的习以为常，这其中也就经过了CEO每周都得早退个一两天的几个月而已。要不是CEO还没有出现迟到这种情况，猴子们几乎都要怀疑自家的恋爱绝缘体CEO被某个邪恶的科学家抓去做了人体实验后终于有了人类的感情并且开启了一段恋爱——所以，CEO只是早退，没有迟到，这代表什么？  
这代表CEO要么还是他们认识的那个恋爱绝缘体，要么就是CEO谈的是一场柏拉图的恋爱，完全没有性生活的那种。  
虽然CEO老是摆着一张性冷淡脸，但是猴子们还是对自家BOSS的生理功能有信心的。在排除了没有性生活这一选项后，四舍五入一下，那就是CEO并没有在谈恋爱。  
有个从来没有穿过绯闻甚至谣传恋爱史为零的CEO，猴子们连八卦自家BOSS这点乐趣都没了——今天的猴子们也在考虑要不要齐心合力研发个人工智能，免得CEO这辈子孤独终老。  
虽然不知道自己手底下的员工们到底在想些什么，但是瞅他们那张蠢脸，Mark也能猜个八九不离十。有时候Mark真的很怀疑，FB到底是从哪里招来的这么一群成天瞎想的员工？对比一下这些猴子们和自己的差距，Mark每一次都要为人类进化的伟大性而惊叹。  
事实上，Mark早退当然不是去谈恋爱。要是Mark是那种会为了谈恋爱放下工作的人，那他也就不会年纪轻轻靠着自己的本事成为了一个亿万富翁。他可是创立了Facebook的男人，他的征途是星辰大海，谈恋爱这种小事，那会是现在的他需要操心的。  
综上，Mark当然不会为了谈恋爱早退。  
他只是去给人修电脑而已。  
准确一点的说，是给男神修电脑。  
Mark Zurkerberg有个男神——这个新闻要是爆出去，大概能在一晚上把Facebook，Twitter和Tumblr的服务器一起搞垮。为了Facebbook的服务器，也为了竞争对手们的服务器——是的Mark就是这么一个有着运动员一般珍贵的竞争精神的CEO——Mark把这个秘密保护的特别好，到现在也就一个Chris知道他的这个秘密。  
好吧，其实Dustin和Sean也知道。但这绝不是Mark的错，谁在被灌得差点酒精中毒，神志不清的连花椰菜和自己的脑袋都分不清的时候，都没法保护自己的秘密的好吗——怪只能怪Dustin和Sean太奸诈。  
其实奸诈的主要是Sean。Dustin只是帮凶。  
但是Mark才不会轻易原谅Dustin。以Darth Vader的名义起誓。  
他和男神的交集，还得追溯到几个月前的一个慈善酒会——这个慈善酒会的内容不是重点，重点是Mark和男神订的是同一家酒店。  
相邻的两个房间。  
把Mark送上飞机的Chris脸上的表情在“兄弟我只能帮你到这里了”和“你TM要是敢搞出点出格的事情我就能把你脑袋拧下来下锅炒了”这两种情绪之间变换，最后满脑子的弹幕化作了一声意味深长的叹息。  
但是Mark才没有空理他。他为什么要管Chris在想什么？他要和男神住在隔壁的房间了耶——这就代表，当Mark在浴室里自慰的时候，他的幻想对象可能就和他相隔一堵墙，光是想象这一点，Mark就快射了。  
——咦，这是不是显得Mark有点变态？  
但Mark才不是变态呢。他只是一个在聚会上对别系的一个学长一见钟情，明明每次见到对方内心都有个小卷毛在挥舞荧光棒呐喊却又故作高冷地不去主动搭讪以至于错过了所有和男神结交的机会，一直到自己从哈佛宅男变成了FB的CEO，对方也从哈佛经济学高材生成了华尔街精英，暗恋之情依旧在心底难开的情商点在智商上了的土豪技术宅而已。  
不过说真的，人生能有几次机会和男神住隔壁？Mark坐在酒店房间的沙发上，膝盖上是他的宝贝笔记本电脑，脑子里挥之不去的是男神可以融化全世界的笑容。他现在心跳如鼓，当年FB第一次上线的时候他都没有这么紧张。没坐一会儿他就觉得自己的膀胱有点紧——短短的半小时里他已经上了两次厕所，全都要归功于他刚刚喝掉的用来给自己加油打气的一打红牛。  
年轻的时候总要拼搏几次。Mark深吸一口气，终于下定决心主动出击，搭讪自家男神。在把自己身为CEO的全部勇气都用上后，这个选择似乎也不是那么艰难了。于是问题只剩下了一个——  
他要怎么搭讪自家男神？  
尽管Mark有着数不清的优点，但社交真的不是他的长处。怎么了，谁规定社交网络的创始人一定要善于社交？要是Mark现实里就长袖善舞广结善缘朋友满天下，他还搞个社交网络干什么？因此，在下定和男神搭讪后的很长一段时间里，Mark只是瞪着笔记本屏幕上幽幽的白光。一直瞪到眼睛都开始发酸后，神明终于听到了他的呐喊，给他送来了启示。叼着他从桌子上随手扒下来的装饰用的花，Mark活动了一下腕关节后，就开始了他今晚上的黑客任务——  
他要黑了他男神的电脑。  
嘘——没错，Mark黑了他男神的电脑。这可是Mark的第二个秘密，除了他自己，谁也不知道。  
黑完电脑的Mark把笔记本丢到一边，整个人以“大”字状瘫在沙发上。他的表情毫无波动，好像自己刚刚不是黑进了自己暗恋对象的电脑并搞瘫了对方的系统，只是登进了Facebook的后台例行检查了一下Facebook的运转情况。  
只有Mark不断抖动的腿暴露了他此刻并不怎么平静的内心。从他成功弄瘫对方的系统的那一刻起，Mark就在默默地计时。要是现在有一台显示屏可以映射出Mark现在的想法，显示屏上显示的一定是一个特大号的计时器。  
黑掉自己男神的电脑前，Mark对自己的这个计划可以说是踌躇满志，意气风发，当他把手放到键盘上的时候几乎都能看到不远的未来身为CEO的自己迎娶白富美登上人生巅峰的样子。但是现在，离他黑进对方的电脑不到一个小时，Mark就跟被戳了洞的气球一样，自信漏了个七七八八。  
要是Wardo——这是Mark给自家男神取得昵称，只此一家别无分号——在酒店的时候没有开电脑怎么办？要是Wardo因为电脑坏了耽误了公事怎么办？Mark想得越多，脚就抖得越快。要是Chris知道现在Mark的想法，大概会气得当场把Mark当成摇摇乐一边摇一边冲着他怒吼。一向我行我素的Mark居然也会担心自己的行为影响到别人的工作——既然这样，为什么他就不能体谅体谅自己这个从哈佛到现在的好朋友，给他减少点工作量呢？  
不过就算Chris真的跟Mark吼出来了，Mark大概也只会耸耸肩，面无表情的回他一句：“你又不是Wardo。”  
是的，就是这么双标。  
不服咬他啊。  
脑子里闪过无数种可能性的Mark手朝着笔记本伸了无数次，还是没把笔记本捞回来，再黑一次Wardo的电脑好把系统修复。在Mark越发紧张的心情下，他抖脚的动作开始不自觉地朝着全身蔓延。就在他的手像是帕金森患者一样地抖起来前，猛然意识到这一点的Mark立即起身站了起来。  
不能坐以待毙下去了。Mark觉得自己再这么等下去，一个小时后可能全身都要跟跳迪斯科的老年人一样抖起来。像他这样cool的人，才不能干出这种蠢事呢。  
在客厅里徘徊了没一会儿，Mark就决定出门冷静一下。这个出门的范围是多少呢？大概就是门口这条走廊，从他的房门口到Wardo的房间门口的这一段距离。  
都说了，人生在世能与男神这么近的机会可不多，Mark要把握和男神近距离接触的每一分每一秒。  
虽然这个“近距离”接触是一个在房间里，一个在房间外。  
世界总是眷顾Mark Zurkerberg的。就在Mark拖着拖鞋在房门口徘徊得脚趾头都被冰得有点僵硬的时候，他的男神的房门毫无预警的开了——正好徘徊到男神门口的Mark遂和一手抱着一台笔记本电脑一手开门焦虑之情在脸上一览无余的男神打了个照面。  
尴尬的沉默。  
“我住隔壁。”抱着“不能被男神发现自己暗恋他多年的”的心思的Mark急中生智，指了指自己的房门就来了这么一句。  
“哦哦。”他的男神恍然大悟地点点头，原本因焦虑而微微皱起的眉头也舒展开，朝着Mark露出个友善的笑容。  
Mark差点迷失在那双温暖湿润的眼睛里。他决定回去就给自己配一副墨镜。他知道自己的宅男形象不怎么有吸引力，要是还因为自己老是看对方的眼睛看到失神，给对方留下个自己反应迟钝，或者直接留下个智商低下疑似脑子有问题的糟糕印象怎么办！  
他略显局促把视线移到对方手里的笔记本上。没等Wardo有礼貌地请他给自己让出一条路，Mark就指着他的笔记本说道：“你电脑坏了？”  
提到自己的电脑，对方的眉又皱了起来。友善的笑容变成了苦笑，Wardo点点头道：“是，好像是系统坏了——我很多重要的文件都在里面，只希望能把这些文件找回来。”  
“我能帮你。”Mark立刻回答。见对方眼里的惊异之情，察觉到自己似乎显得过于急切的的Mark立刻结结巴巴地补充：“我是Mark Zurkerberg——你可以当我是个程序员，事实上我觉得你一时半会应该很难找到比我更精通这方面的人了。”  
“Mark Zurkerberg？”Wardo眼里的惊讶更明显了——不知道是不是Mark的错觉，Mark竟然觉得他的眼里还隐约有了几分笑意，“我知道的那个Mark Zurkerberg，可不只是个程序员而已。”  
Wardo这是觉得自己是冒充的？丝毫没觉得自己被冒犯的Mark默默为自家男神的警觉性点了个赞。但是他就是Mark Zurkerberg，他得让Wardo相信才行——思考了几分钟，Mark毅然跑回自己房间，用自己最快的速度翻出了自己的身份证护照等所有能证明自己身份的东西，甚至还带上了自己的笔记本电脑，打开浏览器登录了Facebook，好给Wardo看自己的Facebook主页，让他相信自己就是那个“Zurkerberg”。  
目睹了这个小卷毛手忙脚乱地跑回自己房间，然后大张旗鼓地拿着一堆“证明”给自己看的Wardo终于忍不住笑出声来。  
“砰”的一声。  
继Wardo的笔记本系统崩溃后，Mark自己的笔记本也惨遭了他的毒手。这不过，这回是因为它的主人融化在了男神的笑容里，一松手，可怜的笔记本就做了个自由落体运动，在冰冷的地板上结束了自己的生命。  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

寂静而空旷的客厅里，除了敲打键盘的啪啪声外，只有房间里的两个人规律的呼吸声。  
这句话未必准确。因为Mark确定Wardo的呼吸声是非常规律的——当然了，他默数着呢。但他自己的？他就不确定了。  
不过Mark现在可分不出心思控制自己的呼吸声。他的大脑现在可忙的很，既要忙着恢复Wardo的电脑系统，又要绞尽脑汁的搜索话题打破这片沉默。他可是改变了人类社交方式的Mark Zurkerberg，他最擅长的事情之一就是把握机会，这种难得的和男神共处一室的机会，他才不会光用来修电脑呢。  
但是想找个令人印象深刻又不会显得太过急切还得挑起对方兴趣方便对话无限进展下去的话题真的好难啊。要不是Mark的手忙于敲键盘，他的小卷毛可能已经要被焦虑的自己给挠秃了。倒不是说Mark就什么话题都找不出来，只是以Mark的几次有限的恋爱经历来看，跟心上人科普中国的天才数量和对哈佛的终极俱乐部来一场犀利的评价绝不是什么正确的谈话方向。到最后Mark几乎已经要自暴自弃地和对方来就编程这项技术来一番深入浅出的科普。搞不好对方能爱上编程呢，毕竟这可是让Mark暗恋了好几年的Wardo。  
——其实就是对方对编程一点兴趣都没有也没关系的，他是Mark的男神，又不是Mark想招到FB程序部门的猴子，会编程也许是锦上添花，但不会也不影响Wardo对Mark的吸引力。  
就在Mark的脑回路纠缠成一团麻花的时候，Eduardo率先打破了沉默：“其实我知道你是Mark Zurkerberg。”  
“什么？”Mark有些愣愣的回答。一部分的他正忙于恢复系统，另一部分的他还在寻找与Eduardo谈话的话题，只有一小部分的他接收到了Eduardo这句话。  
Eduardo看上去一点都没介意Mark这样愣头愣脑的样子——其实他觉得这个样子的Mark还挺新奇的。毕竟对方是Facebook的CEO,Eduardo其实不止一次远远的看到过Mark。大多数时候Mark都缩着身子，低着头抿着唇不说话，和大街上随处可见的不善社交的nerd没啥大差别。但是一旦触及到了他的领域，Mark就会竖起全身的刺。大概也正是因为这个，外界对Mark Zurkerberg的评价总是少不了“难以相处”这一点。因此看到Mark这副几乎有点呆的表情，Eduardo倒是对对方有了个新的认识。  
“在你自我介绍前，我就知道你是Mark Zurkerberg了。毕竟——你可是创立了Facebook的人，这年头，谁还能没有个Facebook啊。”Eduardo试图用一种轻松的语气说出这段话，可惜收效甚微。对方看上去似乎更迷茫了。  
“那你就不该怀疑我能不能修好你的电脑。”Mark说这句话的时候差点咬着自己的舌头。说得好，Mark Zurkerberg，得罪人的本事果然不减当年啊。  
令Mark庆幸的是，Eduardo似乎没因为自己这句有点冲的话而生气。相反，他只是好脾气地笑笑，解释道：“我不是怀疑你的身份，我只是没想到你会主动帮我修电脑。”  
Mark的眉毛有些纠结地皱了起来。在大脑控制住自己的嘴之前，他已经下意识地反问了一句：“因为其他人都说我是个刻薄而难以接触的人？”  
“额……”Eduardo的话卡了一下壳，片刻后才苦笑着继续道，“算是有点这方面的原因……”  
“不是有点，就是因为这个。”Mark斩钉截铁地打断了Eduardo的话，“你知道我是Mark Zurkerberg，知道是我创立了FB，但是你在门口遇到我的时候和我面面相觑了近十分钟都没提到自己的笔记本系统坏掉的事情。你不是没想到我会主动帮你，你是压根就觉得我不会帮你。你是不是觉得凭借那些胡说八道的报道文章和网络上不知所云的评判，就能确定我是一个刻薄不近人情恃才傲物拒人于千里之外的人，就连我创立Facebook也不算什么成功，也只是证明了我在现实里社交方面的不足？如果你是这么想的，那么恭喜你，最起码你和这个世界上百分之八十的人云亦云只靠一些不靠谱的流言对别人贴上标签的凡夫俗子在同一个水平线上。”  
沉默。  
死一般的沉默。  
“好吧，那些流言对我的描述还是有符合事实的点的。”Mark僵硬地敲下最后一个字符，“你的系统恢复了，文件也都还在。我想我也该回去了，Mr.Saverin。很高兴遇到你。”  
没等Eduardo做出回应，Mark拿起自己放在桌子上的已经被摔的基本没法抢救的笔记本，撒丫子就往门外跑。  
再一次以刷新了自己的记录的跑步速度奔回自己房间，把已经坏掉的笔记本随手一扔，Mark紧接着就把自己扔到了沙发上。  
Good job，Mark。  
哪个白痴会在第一次和自己的暗恋对象交流的时候就以无比刻薄的话把对方骂了个狗血淋头的？他甚至连留下来道歉的勇气都没有——他就像是个闯了大祸的小孩子一样跑回了家！  
悲痛欲绝的Mark又给自己灌了好几瓶红牛。  
何以解忧？唯有工作。  
……哦，没法工作了。  
Mark刚把自己的电脑摔了。  
于是Mark立即气势汹汹地给自己的助理打了个电话。  
还能干什么？给自己定一台新笔记本电脑。  
半个小时内送到他的房间。  
Mark本以为经过自己那一番话，他八成……不，是一定已经上了Eduardo的黑名单。出乎他意料的是，第二天，Eduardo敲响了他的房间的房门。  
“我问前台，前台说你还在……所以……”抱着笔记本电脑的Eduardo对Mark露出了一个充满歉意的笑容，“我为昨天的事情道歉——我的确不应该先入为主，只凭片面的评价就对一个人做出自己的判断。”  
Mark抿着唇没说话。他当然不是不想原谅Eduardo，而是——天哪，难道不该是他道歉吗？就算Mark是个情商为负的混蛋，他也知道自己有时候的确敏感的过分，说的话也太过尖锐。  
“所以——”Eduardo真诚的目光几乎要穿透Mark的心脏，“你愿意原谅我昨天的失礼吗？”  
Mark咽了咽口水，几乎用上全身的力气，才小声地挤出自己的回答：“我也有错……你并不是我说的那种肤浅的人，我不该那样说你——要是我原谅你了，你愿意原谅我吗？”  
Eduardo原本歉疚的笑容化作了温暖若春日的笑容：“当然了——Mark，当然了。”  
Mark觉得自己的心脏有点不好。  
他现在知道为什么全球的冰川融化问题是怎么来的了。  
答案就是Eduardo Saverin的笑容。  
“你的电脑——”Mark在Eduardo的笑容里磕磕绊绊的挤出几个单词。这回Eduardo的眼睛里带上了一丝不好意思。  
“我的电脑好像又坏了。”就在Eduardo说这句话的当儿，红云已经从他的脸颊蔓延到了脖子，“不过不是你昨天没修好——只是我昨天不小心删了什么系统文件，结果系统就又崩溃了。”  
Eduardo是个电脑白痴。  
这是Mark发现的第三个秘密。  
在Mark对删文件都能把系统文件删掉而导致系统崩溃的Eduardo发表独具Mark Zurkerberg风格的评论前，Chris送自己上飞机时那宛若包含着千言万语的眼神在Mark脑海里闪过。  
尽管差点咬掉自己的舌头，Mark还是及时地把自己说出口的话改成了：“我来帮你修。”  
Eduardo的笑容点亮了整个房间。  
这个时候的Mark还没想到，这句“我来帮你修”在接下来的几个月里会成了自己对Eduardo说的最多的一句话。Eduardo真的是个彻头彻尾的电脑白痴，不然怎么可能几乎每星期都要把电脑弄坏两次？这个频率几乎要让Mark怀疑Eduardo是不是只想借电脑的名义把自己约到他家。  
但是这个怀疑每次都在Mark看到Eduardo纯净无暇的眼神的时候烟消云散。Wardo找自己当然只是为了修电脑——他到底在胡思乱想些什么？在心里狠狠打了自己一巴掌的Mark为了转移注意力，果断决定全神贯注地修电脑。  
他当然要好好修电脑——这可是Wardo的电脑，他才不能让Wardo失望呢。  
但这毕竟是Eduardo啊——Mark的Wardo，让他爱在心口难开了好几年的人。Mark决不能让自己和Wardo的独处时间全都浪费在了修电脑上。所以每隔几分钟，Mark就会偷偷地瞅Eduardo一眼。然后他就会发现Eduardo正单手托着下巴，歪着脑袋笑眯眯的看着自己。  
Mark总会立即把自己的视线收回来。  
Eduardo看Mark的原因当然和Mark不一样。Eduardo总是太过有礼貌——Mark友情帮他修电脑的时候，Eduardo怎么可能放下Mark去干自己的事情呢？Mark这样想着，视线又忍不住移向Eduardo，却在对上对方满是笑意的眼神时立刻缩了回来。Mark可不敢和Eduardo对视超过三秒钟，因为——因为这个世界上没有人和这样一双眼睛对视而不沉醉其中的。Mark要是与Eduardo对视超过三秒钟，他一定会把自己的心思一股脑儿全都说出来的。而事实上他现在刚刚和Eduardo发展出了一点友谊。  
Mark绝对不会让自己的冲动破坏了现在的美好。  
但即便只是短暂的一瞥，对Mark的杀伤力也足够巨大了。  
Mark默默地数了一下自己一分钟的心跳数。  
他觉得他再帮Eduardo多修几次电脑，他就真的得去看看心脏了。  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Eduardo这个星期的电脑又坏了两次。  
之所以是“又”，是因为Eduardo这几个月，几乎每个星期电脑都要坏两次。  
别说Eduardo对自家的电脑有多么的苛刻，才会导致他三天两头的坏电脑——事实上恰恰相反，Eduardo对自己的电脑可宝贝了，被Eduardo请来修电脑的可是身家过亿的Facebook现任CEO。这样的待遇，可不是每一台笔记本电脑都能拥有的。  
他和Mark——就是那位身家过亿的CEO先生的相遇就是源于他电脑系统的一次崩溃。除此之外，大概还要加上一点命中注定的缘分——Eduardo可没想到，自己酒店房间的隔壁，会住着那个Mark Zurkerberg。  
虽然这个“命中注定的缘分”，现在想想，水分可能不少。但，谁会在意这个呢？  
就如同之前的不知道多少次一样，Eduardo的笔记本又坏了。虽然他的重要文件都有备份，但是生活在现代社会，没有电脑真的是非常，非常，非常不方便。而他笔记本里的文件有不少可是公司机密，自然不能在街头随便找个地方维修。自然而然的，Eduardo就选择了那个最佳选择。  
——就好像他不需要为了修个电脑，特意从纽约飞到加州似的。  
他和Mark相遇在酒店的前台。Mark依旧穿着他的GAP，小卷毛总是无精打采的耷拉着。他站着的时候背还是略微弯，隆成细小的弧度，缩着脖子，低着头，戴着耳机沉浸在自己的世界里。  
每次他看到Mark这个样子，都会有种对方只是个普通的大学生的错觉。事实上，要不是Mark辍学，他现在的确应该还在上大学才对——而且和Eduardo，都是哈佛的学生。  
Eduardo是结束了工作就匆匆坐上飞向加州的飞机，因此现在依旧是西装革履的样子。再向Mark打招呼前，Eduardo难得地踌躇了一下。没办法，他们两个的装扮，站在一起实在容易让人产生不好的联想。不过Eduardo也只是为此稍微停顿了一下——其实他觉得那些别人可能产生的“不好的联想”还挺有趣的。  
毕竟，Mark Zurkerberg被人包养——这句话是本身就充满了笑点啊。  
“Wardo。”  
Mark抬起头——他已经看到了Eduardo，也看到了他脸上的笑容。但他确实没想太多，因为Eduardo和他见面的时候总是笑着的。他只是心跳频率陡然加快了那么几秒钟。  
就如同之前的每一次见面，他看到Eduardo的笑容时一样。  
Eduardo笑眯眯地几步跨到Mark身边。他的一边肩膀上还挂着他的笔记本电脑。电脑包随着他的动作晃荡的样子和他身上一丝不苟的西装实在不怎么搭，但一贯注意自己形象的Eduardo直到到了Mark身边才发现这一点。虽然直到Mark肯定不会注意到，Eduardo还是不好意思地清了清嗓子，然后才喊了一声“Mark”。  
两人一起走入电梯。从那声“Wardo”与“Mark”之后，两个人都没再说话。这就是相同的事情做太多的后果——这样的情景太过熟悉，两人不用说都知道接下来的流程，无非就是从前台那里取房卡（Mark先来就帮Eduardo取好了，两个人一起出现的频率太高，以至于前台小姐都已经认识了Mark。不过Mark看那位前台小姐并不怎么顺眼，因为对方看自己和Wardo的眼神太奇怪了），一起进电梯，到达房间所在的楼层，一起进Eduardo的房间，然后Mark会在沙发上帮Eduardo修电脑，Eduardo坐在他身边看他修电脑。  
Mark紧抿着唇不说话。他原本佝偻着的身子在Eduardo身边的时候总会比往常直一些。Eduardo猜Mark自己大概都没能注意到这一点。  
没办法，这就是Mark——在某些方面惊人的敏锐，却又在另外一些方面惊人的迟钝。  
Mark和Eduardo的身高差不小，但Mark都能走得非常快，快到Eduardo都得加快步伐才能跟上他。Eduardo试过自己慢慢走，放任对方走在自己前面。结果二人拉开一段距离后，Mark的步伐就逐渐慢了下来，还会非常小幅度地偷偷扭头瞅Eduardo有没有跟上。等Mark发现自己正对上Eduardo看自己的眼神的时候，他就会立刻把头转回去，用比之前更快的速度往前走。  
这样的Mark真的是非常可爱。Eduardo每次都要在在心里偷笑半天，才重新加快速度，跟上Mark的步伐。  
一直到二人到达Eduardo的房间，两个人依旧都是一言不发。Eduardo丝毫不掩饰自己一路上看Mark的的眼神。他才不介意Mark会不会发现呢。因为Mark只会目不斜视地往前走，好像那个在电梯里盯着Eduardo的倒影的人不是他，那个进出电梯的时候眼角余光总是会扫到Eduardo身上的人不是他，那个和Eduardo走在一起心跳就会加快的人不是他。  
等他们进了房间，Mark就会直奔客厅的沙发。Eduardo则会先脱下自己的西装外套，然后给Mark倒橙汁——有时是橙汁，有时是牛奶，全看当天Mark的状态。Mark总是会因为Eduardo给自己准备的不是红牛而有点不开心，但他却从没抱怨一句，而且每次都会把Eduardo给他倒的饮料喝光光。Eduardo其实挺想试试给Mark不停地倒饮料，看看对方是不是也会全部喝光——但他还是不舍得，因此这个想法也就作罢。  
Eduardo每次的电脑系统都是因为同一种原因崩溃，Mark同样的工作做了这么多次，也算是驾轻就熟。但Mark每次修好电脑的时间都差不多——这可能是因为Mark每次修电脑的时候都分了太多的心思在Eduardo身上。一开始Mark一边给Eduardo修电脑，还会给Eduardo科普一些系统维护的小常识。Mark说，Eduardo就认认真真地听。Mark的语速总是很快，但Eduardo无论什么时候都能跟上。甚至，他还有些享受对方过快的语速，清晰的吐字和一些时常过于尖锐的评价。  
不知道什么时候起，Mark修电脑的时候说的话越来越少。这也许和Eduardo坐得离他越来越近有关。最早那几次两个人还各自占据一个沙发，现在已经是靠在一起。Mark曾经颇为不适地扭动着身子让Eduardo坐得离自己远一点，说他这样打扰了他工作——如果Mark说完这句话后眼里没有闪过一丝懊恼，抿着唇的动作也没变本加厉的话，Eduardo可能真的就会坐得离他远一点。但Eduardo就是能发现这些，因此他只是稍稍往旁边移动了一些，而没过十分钟，二人又几乎贴在了一起。  
在Mark修电脑的时候，Eduardo自然也不是无所事事的。他就那么坐在Mark身边，单手撑着下巴，倾侧着脑袋注视着Mark工作的样子。要是时间太久，Eduardo的脖子有点累了，他就会换一只手，换个歪着头的方向，继续看Mark。每次Eduardo调整姿势，Mark的呼吸频率都得乱一下。Eduardo笑得就会更开心了。而在他捕获了Mark偷瞥自己的眼神后，这种开心又会放大好几倍。  
等Mark彻底完成他修电脑的工作后，他会把笔记本往Eduardo的方向一推，眼神略微有些游移地丢下一句“好了”。这个时候Eduardo会接过电脑，向Mark道谢后，便顺势邀请Mark共进晚餐。当然，不是在这里。这间房间的某个角落肯定有一罐打翻了的蜂蜜，空气里充满了甜腻的味道。  
Eduardo喜欢看Mark听见自己邀请他共进晚餐的时候那个欣喜却又故作镇定的眼神。他猜他自己脸上的笑容也肯定过于高兴了——八成已经高兴到有点傻的地步。但Mark永远注意不到，因为Mark是个总是维持着自己什么都不在意什么都不挂心的样子，只会拿眼角余光悄悄地看Eduardo的家伙。  
Eduardo就挂着那个傻到过分的笑容走在Mark身边。他其实还没想好两个人晚上该吃什么，不过这并不重要，因为无论吃什么，他们吃起来大概都是甜的过分的味道。他扭头看向Mark，对方还是那样，挺直着背，面无表情地注视着前方。他收回自己的视线，嘴角的弧度却又加大了些。  
再走几步，再走几步。  
两个人之间的距离逐渐拉进。Eduardo再一次转过头，注视着这个走在身边的小卷毛的眼神，笑弯了一双明亮的眼睛。就在对方小心翼翼地调整了脑袋的弧度好偷瞥Eduardo，两人的目光就那么撞上的一瞬间，Eduardo牵住了Mark的手。  
Mark的手温暖而潮湿，他手心的汗水甚至浸湿了Eduardo的手心。  
在Eduardo笑盈盈的眼神里，小卷毛立刻收回了自己的目光。  
却没收回自己的手。  
Eduardo握紧了Mark的手，依旧带着那个满是傻气的笑容，和一张红到了脖子根的脸，继续往前走。  
就如同Mark的那三个秘密一样，Eduardo也有一个秘密。  
这个秘密是，He knows that Mark loves him。  
And so does he。  
END  



End file.
